Curtain
by sunflowerb
Summary: Kairi: There was a reason she grew her hair out; long hair was easier to hide behind. drabble


**AN: I don't know, really. The weirdest stuff used to make me cry; still does, just not as bad. And since no one wants to be seen failing to hold back tears in the middle of class, I used to (in the middle school days when I wore my long hair down) use my hair to hide from the world. I kinda got over that after my hair grew out so much that I had to wear it up or it looked like crap. But since I started to maintain my hair at a length where it's short enough to be manageable yet long enough to hide behind, I find myself reverting to using it for hiding from the world when I'm having a bad day. Inspired by that, I guess.**

**Not my best work. I'll just say that now. KH:CoM, KH2 (somewhere in there) Kairi-centric. Implied sokai.**

**Disclaimer: (to music) Oh say can you see, the disowning by me? (Hey, it's Independence Day. I'm being Patriotic)**

_Curtain_

"Wow, Kairi, your hair's really getting long. Are you gonna grow it out?"

Kairi shrugged and continued running the brush through her auburn hair. She made eye contact with Selphie through her reflection in the mirror. "I dunno; I like it short."

"Hm," Selphie scrutinized Kairi's crimson locks. "You know, I think you'd look really pretty with long hair. I think it would make you look older, too. Plus," Selphie smirked, "Guys would think you were even hotter than they do now."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Selphie, for the last time, I don't need a boyfriend." She had to stop herself from adding, "I practically already have one." Like she needed undergo the inevitable interrogation that comment would inspire. How would she explain to Selphie that her almost-boyfriend was Lord-only-knows somewhere in the galaxy, and that she, Kairi, was slowly forgetting everything about him? She was still in shock that Selphie couldn't remember the boy.

Kairi fingered a strand of hair. "I wonder if he would like it…" she murmured.

"If who would like it?" Kairi winced; Selphie wasn't supposed to hear that.

"No one," Kairi muttered. _Sol, Sow, Sod, no, no, Sot, ah! _Kairi cursed internally at her own failing memory. She was in love with this boy, she could remember that, but for the life of her, his name kept escaping her! She could sense it though; it was on the tip of her tongue, but always out of reach.

She turned away from the mirror, returning to her seat on the bed beside Selphie, who was busy chattering away about some guy at school who would apparently be perfect for Kairi. The redhead simply tuned her out and stared out the window at the island she used to play on.

-_out of sight, out of mind-_

"…I know! Is there any girl he _hasn't _been out with?"

Kairi frowned at the gossiping girls sitting beside her and attempted to work on the assignment. Honestly, could they be any louder?

"I think I saw him out with Selphie Tilmitt last week."

Kairi looked up from her paper. "That's not true." She said, interrupting the conversation. The girls turned to face her.

"How do you know?"

"Selphie would never date a guy like that. And if she'd been on date with _anyone_, she would have told me about it."

The girls looked at each other. The one who'd spoken before shrugged. "I guess it wasn't her. I just sort of assumed it was. But she's your best friend, so I guess you'd know."

For some reason that last statement rubbed Kairi wrong. "She's not my best friend." She blurted out, not really sure why she felt the need to correct them. The girls gave her funny looks. Kairi shrugged. "We're close, but she's not my best friend."

"Okay," the girls returned to their conversation, exchanging odd looks.

Kairi tried to return to her work, but kept wondering why she'd felt the need to insist that Selphie wasn't her best friend. She frowned as the ghost of a memory tugged at her mind.

"_Kairi, I broke the lamp; you didn't need to tell your mom it was you! Why didja take the blame?"_

"_Cause that's what best friends do. And you're my best friend, So-"_

Kairi closed her eyes tightly, trying to capture the rest of the memory, but it fluttered away before she could catch it. She opened her eyes and blinked, trying to clear her blurry vision. She finally realized she was crying. She chanced a glance out of her peripheral vision to see it anyone had noticed that she was crying, but her vision was blocked by a wall of red.

Her hair hid her face, she realized. It had never done that when it had been short.

Kairi decided she liked her hair long.

_-curtain call-_

"So, you're not gonna cut it short again?"

"Nope."

"Why not? I thought you liked it short."

"I changed my mind. Besides, he used to tell me that I should grow my hair out."

"Hm," Selphie frowned, "Sure he did." She said, fidgeting uncomfortably. She always got that way when Kairi brought up her "Imaginary Boyfriend." Kairi simply ignored her. _She_ knew she wasn't crazy, and that was all that mattered.

"So, why are you growing your hair out exactly?"

Kairi debated answering truthfully. Her reason was simple; longer hair was easier to hide behind.

_-fini-_

Yup, so I guess this is just a little something for Independence Day. I dunno. I really have nothing planned for today. Anyway, like I said, not my best work. But the plot bunnies attacked, and I just write whatever the heck my muse tells me too.

To Americans: Happy 4th of July!

To British folks: Do y'all still hate us for the whole, declaring our independence thing? And how do your history books explain that?


End file.
